paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tyson's big show
summary Tyson is getting ready for his first real show as a motorcycle dare devil, when he gets injured during practice. It's up to his brother Marshall to do it for him. But Marshall is afraid, as he should be, and runs off. Now all the pups have to find him in time for the show- or Tyson's career could be over! characters Tyson Damien Marshall Chase Rubble Zuma Skye Sarah the FBI pup (I'm allowed to use her! My sister said so.) Story Tyson waited in pitch blackness. He heard nothing but the sound of his Motorcylce's engine. Then suddenly, a door opened before him and he rode outside. He went down a ramp and flew off it like a bird on take off. He landed on another ramp, which wove it's way around the arena. He paused to wave a paw at the invisible crowd, as the seats were empty. He got a determined look and sped off. Finally, he skidded off one of the ramps and veered to the right which led down to a safe path onto the ground. He faced off the obstacle course that was before him. It looked pretty complicated. He had to ride his motorcycle down the ramp and over a 50 foot long pool, then over another ramp to avoid being burned by some flame throwers. Was this dangerous? heck yeah. But thats why he did it. He loved the thrill. He started his engine and raced down the first ramp. He aced the timing and veered his Motorcycle up so that it leaped off the ramp only on one wheel. This caused him to do a few flips. Things were going fine, everything was great. Until he came down for a landing on the next ramp. He missed the perfect landing by a few inches, and was thrown off the motorcycle. He was thrown into the air and slammed into a wall. Damien raced over to him. Tyson could barely understand his owner. Everything was fuzzy. Then he slipped off into sleep. ****** Tyson woke up in a vet room. He was on a table with cushy bedding. He tried to get up but let out a yelp of pain. He looked down to see his paw in a cast. Just then Marshall raced in. "Tyson! Oh gosh, are you okay?!" He cried. Tyson chuckled at his brothers worried expression. "I think so. Nothing too bad, except my paw. What, is it sprained or something?" He asked. He hadn't really been to the vet for things like this. Yes he was a daredevil, a professional at that, but rarely did he get injured. Marshall looked away. "Not really," he said. Tyson looked at him confused. "Then why is my paw bandaged? Tyson asked. Marshall looked up. "Well, Tyson, you kind of broke your paw." he said. Tyson gasped. "And several ribs." Marshall added. Tyson looked down. "But... I had my big show coming up in a few days... I was finally getting a chance at being in a competition! There was going to be a judge and everything.." Tyson whispered. Marshall looked down again. "I'm sorry." he said. Tyson looked at his brother, and sighed. "What am I going to do?!" He cried. This was very frustrating. Rarely ever injured, he always seemed to get hurt at all the wrong times. work in progress...